Sea of Despair
by MysticMaster2
Summary: What happens when everything is taken away from Percy? Will he be able to contain the demon within him as a new threat rises against Olympus or will he break down into nothing? (Perzoe)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is sea of Despair and I'm looking to incorporate many ideas that have intrigued me over the years reading fanfics. But if there is a certain way you want to see the story go just review. I'm planning on making it pertemis but if enough of you readers want I will hold a poll to see what you all want.**

Percy stared around at the destruction around him. He thought of events that had led to this. He and Annabeth falling into tartarus, surviving just to lose her.

To lose his wise girl. It was too much for Percy. Too much stress. Too much heartbreak. He broke down, in the middle of the remains of the monster army.

Poseidon finally walked up to his son, pulling him into a tight, comforting hug. After a while, Percy pulled himself together enough to stand up.

He looked at his father and thanked him. After another moment Zeus finally spoke up "It is time to return to Olympus for the award ceremony to begin." With that the gods flashed out with their children.

**B/N: Don't worry this is just the prequel, I hope. Anyways, I am TidalMoon2003 and a beta for this story.**


	2. Rewards, New threats

Once the gods had flashed back into the throne room with all of the demigods, they made their way to their respective thrones. Once they were all seated Zeus stated, "Let the reward ceremony begin." As the demigods went through and were granted their gifts, the last of which being the surviving three of the prophecy plus, Reyna and Nico. Hazel received the gift of godhood as the goddess of gems, and wronged souls. Piper received the gift of godhood as the goddess of charm speak, and true love. Reyna received the gift of godhood as the goddess of shared strength, and bravery. Nico received the gift of godhood as the god of shadows, and beasts. When it came to Percy, Poseidon looked at him with pride clear in his face as he called, "Percy Jackson step forward." Percy walked towards the center of the throne room with nothing but an emotionless mask on his face. When he was in the center of the throne room, he bowed to Zeus and kneeled at his father's throne. As Zeus looked at his nephew with pity, he said "Percy for the last seven years you have served Olympus without question and have proved to be our greatest ally and above all our greatest savior, now I offer you what I offered you two years ago in this very throne room. The chance to become a god as well as a seat on the council?" As Percy thought the offer over, considering the pros and cons, he finally said "I accept." As if expecting the answer, the gods stood up in unison and started to chant as thick greenish gray mist rolled throughout the throne room. Once the mist stopped appearing the Fates stepped out of the fog. "We will deal with this god," said the three fates in unison. Time stopped in the throne room as the fates stepped towards Percy. They began to chant in a language older than the gods as three different colored beams shot from the Fates. Percy dropped to his knees using all of his will power to try and not scream as they finished they gave him a warning, "You have difficult times ahead of you, young Perseus. Your life string has been taken out of our hands." With that they vanished and time started in the throne room with the voice of the fates ringing out, "Hail Perseus god of Heroes, Earth, Time, and Tides 16th Olympian and heir to chaos." As the voice disappeared, a new throne appeared next to Artemis. When everyone had a minute to think about what just happened, Zeus began "Now that the gifts-" but he didn't get to finish as Apollo went rigid and his eyes turned green and spat out,

"The heir and the night shall rise again,

Conquer all in thick and thin,

An ancient power comes to flower,

To meet his foe at his darkest hour."

After finishing that, Apollo promptly passed out.

All the Olympians looked at each other, ignoring the passed out sun god and Athena cheerfully said, "Well, who wants to help me in deciphering the next prophecy?"


	3. Authors Note

I've been having some writers block so i'm not gonna post a new chapter until i get 10 reviews it can be anything from how you want the story to go to how you think the story is so far. So Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. AN 2

**A/N: **So everyone i'm sorry I've been gone but i'm not gonna be able to do the story anymore but my beta reader TidalMoon2003 will be taking over so please everyone be nice no flames he has been a very good and supportive beta reader and i'll be checking back every so often to make sure y'all are being nice. Anyway this is me i'm signing out for a little bit next chapter will be this account but TidalMoon2003. until next time pro and eukaryotes.


	5. Warning

Percy continued staring ahead, unemotionally as Artemis helped Apollo back onto his throne. All the demigods had been sent back to their respective camps till any further news while Percy had been made to stay back. Not because they wanted to but only because he wouldn't budge. He stood frozen in the middle of the throne room, completely void of any movement. The only sign that he was alive was his chest moving in and out.

Zeus and Athena were muttering between themselves as they took in the possibility of what the prophecy meant. The other gods stayed silent, trying to make themselves useful but no one was succeeding.

A bright flash from the hearth attracted everyone's attention as it turned from bright orange to black and a feminine voice snarled out, "_Olympians. I have grown tired of your everyday bittering and your carelessness which results in the death and loss of human life. For this, I am sending my children to overthrow you. May your forces be strong enough because my children have been bloodthirsty and out for revenge."_

The hearth dissolved back down and a figure came flying out of it and crashed into Percy, sending both of the on the floor. Percy finally shook himself as he came back to his senses and saw the figure on his chest.

On his chest lay an unconscious and bleeding Hestia.

**B/N: So TidalMoon2003 here. I am the one writing this story till MysticMaster decides to return.**


End file.
